bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brain Bowl Incubation
"The Brain Bowl Incubation" is the eighth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 10, 2016. Summary A successful ation leaves Sheldon excited to with Amy, and he pulls out all stops to get her on board. Meanwhile, Raj is reluctant to reveal what the new woman in his life does for a living. Extended Plot Sheldon is sitting in Amy's lamenting how much the sample she is about to take from him is going to . Amy wants to a using their joint skin cells. Sheldon is willing to do it for though the is very . Amy gives him a count of three before he takes it. Three. Two. Swab! Sheldon doesn't even feel it, but does make her say three because of his need for . Raj is in the lab eating and looking for . Isabella the comes in. Raj finds a that could be an extra-solar planets that could have on it and could be d after him. Isabella wonders if there is life, maybe it already has a name. Raj helps her with the and they do at each other for a moment and then say . While Amy is checking their , Sheldon pushes her aside and all he sees is his own . Amy then checks and finds which means they have grown a neural network. Sheldon then finds himself with a profound sense of since they used his . Not unlike when he made . Since it was also using Amy's DNA, he redefines their creation as we-monkeys. They then start to test it to and to see how it reacts. The gang is around the table in Apartment 4A. Howard figures the order was screwed up since they got steamed which was for Raj. Penny is sure that he must be seeing someone since he has switched to broccoli. Finally he admits that he meet a in telescope room named Isabella. Leonard figures that she is an and then Raj doesn't correct him. Bernadette is discussing their DNA experiment at their place (4B). She can't believe that one can turn skin cells into functioning brain cells. Amy counters that she turned Sheldon into a functioning . Sheldon is showing Bernie s of their creation. They have provide that it reacts faster than any other network made by Amy. According to Bernadette, her baby is now facing getting ready for . She gets uptight when Sheldon compares their growing neural creation with her . Sheldon agrees to think of both of them special in their own way, though they didn't have to have with Howard to have theirs. Raj is helping Isabella the calling it fun. He also mentions that he had a and other when he was growing up. Raj finds out that she is and has a 19 son at studying . She appreciates the interest, but she works two and has no time for . She tells him "Good night", though Raj while leaving says that he still thinks that there is something going on between them. Amy and Sheldon are very happy with their results since their little network is processing more than most. He wants to go onto step two. Amy says that would be to try replicate their results again. No. Sheldon wants them to have a . Amy asks what he is talking about? Sheldon points out that their DNA combination is truly exceptional and that it might be the next step in 's . Amy is not ready to have a baby, even though Sheldon insists that her is just right for it. Sheldon then leans over and starts wiggling his at her. Amy gets disgusted and leaves. Isabella comes into the telescope room and has found that Raj has made them since she was too busy to go out. He even cleaned up the next so that she could take a break. He made what he claimed was from her . food? Raj then wonders if they had food in Cuba. Amy is discussing Sheldon's need for making a baby with Leonard and Penny. Penny wonders if he wanted to make the baby out of . Penny asks if they would have a child? That was possible, but not . Sheldon's father once picked a fight with a , but that didn't include his extraterrestrial parents that sent him to . Reaching the top of the stairs, Amy finds a path of going into her . "Oh, man!" she exclaims. Leonard and Penny to have with whatever is behind door number two. Amy finds the low, , cool playing and Sheldon dressed up with his slicked down drinking from a . Sheldon offers her a brandy and Amy declines. Being himself for once, Sheldon replies that it is just as well since it's disgusting. Amy tells him to stop trying to her and then leaves. Sheldon calls to her that he doesn't know how to open the . Raj is now having dinner with Isabella. They are talking about when they first came to . She mentions that she has some time off on as Howard comes in. He asks if she was the astronomer that Raj met. Isabella is not happy and leaves because she is not going to waste her with someone who is ed by her. Raj runs after her to and he tells her embarrassing things about him. Finally she says that he can take her out to a nice place to eat on Sunday night and it can be food if he likes. He says he's , to which Isabella says now he knows what it's like to be . Amy is talking to the Hofstadters. Penny wonders how much she was turned on. Amy said it felt like being hit on by , meaning she wasn't. Sheldon comes in and starts to to Amy, the world's most dance. Amy calls Sheldon ridiculous and then leaves. Leaning up against the outside of 4A, Amy is obviously turned on and exclaims, "That was a close one." Credits * Guest starring: ** Maria Canals-Barrera as Isabella * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland & Saladin K. Patterson Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon and Amy mix their DNA and incubate some brain cells. *Taping date: October 25, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.22 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49).http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/11/ratings-news-11th-november-2016.html *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November, 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on November 10, 2016. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=542 Critics * Ashley Bissette Sumerel at TV Fanatic - Leave it Sheldon to choose the most logical reason, and most logical time (he's been tracking Amy's cycle!) to try and have a baby. It's Amy who isn't quite on board with that idea yet, even though Sheldon is doing his best to seduce her. I'd say this was out of character, but Sheldon's inspiration for the idea is realizing that he and Amy could have incredibly intelligent offspring. All thanks to some skin cells. I have to admit, that's something I'd enjoy seeing down the road, but I'm more interested in the idea that, for once, it's Sheldon who wants to take a new step, and Amy is the one who isn't ready. http://www.tvfanatic.com/2016/11/the-big-bang-theory-season-10-episode-8-review-the-brain-bowl-in/ Trivia * Bernadette only appears in one scene in this episode, not sharing with Leonard, Penny, Howard or Raj, just with Amy and Sheldon their new apartment. * Raj has a new interest: Isabella. * This episode once again involves everyone referring to Sheldon as some kind of . * Third episode after "The Apology Insufficiency" and "The Parking Spot Escalation" where Howard sits on Sheldon's Spot, this time without him to see it. * For the first time in 4 years, Raj mentions his Priya -not saying her name- when Raj tells Isabella that his sister is a after Isabella tells Raj that her 19-year-old is studying to be a lawyer. The last time Priya was mentioned was in "The Recombination Hypothesis" (S5E13), a span of 115 episodes and her previous appearance was in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" which was 121 episodes ago. * Sheldon and Amy also considered having baby using and a in "The Robotic Manipulation", Amy's first full episode. * Sheldon mentions the monkey that Amy had let stay in her apartment when she was teaching him to smoke. Amy was less worried about getting cancer from second hand smoke rather than having his face ripped off during the night. * Amy is turned on by Sheldon's seduction antics. * Sheldon is interested in having to and Amy turns him down since she doesn't want to get yet. * In this , they notably switch , with Sheldon having interest in coitus and Amy wanting to wait for the right time. *From Life News.com - About Sheldon and Bernadette's debate: Wow – speaking about the “human baby’s” development in such great detail is amazing: organs, immune system and sensory in the form of hearing. Way more than the clump of cells pro-choicers like to call pre-born babies. Meanwhile, Sheldon and Amy’s creation actually is a clump of cells. Quotes :Sheldon: (to Amy, seductively, and while holding a glass of brandy) Care for a brandy? :Amy: I don't think so. :Sheldon: Good choice, it's disgusting. ---- :Leonard: Why does he need a baby? He's already hairless and smells like talcum powder. :Penny: Could you two really have a super-intelligent child? :Amy: Well there is a genetic component, but that doesn't guarantee anything. :Leonard: That's true. Sheldon's father once picked a fight with a cactus. :Penny: Yeah, but that's just his Earth parents. We don't know anything about the ones that sent him here. :Leonard: Well, we know they were smart enough to send him away. ---- :Sheldon: impressed I have to say, it is nice to share this with someone who's on the same journey. Although, right now ours is testing off the charts while yours is floating around in it's own waste. :Bernadette: cross Are you actually comparing my human baby to your brain in a bowl. :Sheldon: Well, I didn't make you waddle up four flights of stairs for the heck of it. :Bernadette: You do realize my baby has functioning organs and can recognizes voices. :Sheldon: Yeah, but ours can recognize a specific data stream among background noises. :Bernadette: Mine has a fully developed immune system. :Sheldon: Ours doesn't need an immune system because it lives in a state-of-the-art German incubator. :Amy: Sheldon, that's enough. :Sheldon: Alright, you know what? Fine. Let's just agree that both creations are special in their own way, and it's foolish to compare them. a half-whisper to Amy Although, we didn't need to have sex with Howard for ours, so we win. ---- :Raj: Hold on. Is that a wobble? Yes. There’s definitely a gravitational wobble. :Isabella: Uh, sorry. I can could come back. :Raj:: Oh, no. It’s okay. I-I just found a wobble. :Isabella: Oh, do I need a mop? :Raj: It’s a gravitational wobble. It could be a sign of an extra-solar planet that may contain life and someday be named after me. :Isabella: Oh, well, if there is life maybe it already has a name? ---- :Sheldon: And you realize what the next step is? :Amy: Set up a second culture and try to replicate our results. :Sheldon: Uh, no. We lock that door, lower our underpants a little and make a baby. :Amy: Make a baby? What are you talking about? :Sheldon: Clearly the combination of our DNA is exceptional. Eh…Our child could be the next step in the evolution of mankind. We-we we’ll be able to get into any preschool we want. :Amy: Sh-sheldon, I’m next ready to have a baby. :Sheldon: Oh yes, yes you are. I track your cycle. For the next 36 hours you’re a fertile as a manure covered wheat field. :Amy: Wow, I can actually feel the egg crawling its way back up. :Sheldon: I don’t understand. I thought you’d be thrilled to procreate wilt me? :Amy: Not right now. :Sheldon: I see what’s happening here. You’re playing hard to get. :Amy: I’m not playing anything. We’re not making a baby today. :Sheldon: Very well. pencil. Oops, how clumsy of me. You know what? Let me get that. Hey. Where are you going? I.. Did you even look at my bottom? ---- :Amy: trail of rose petals Aw, man! :Penny: Oh, Sheldon’s gonna get some. :Leonard: Well, have fun with whatever nightmare’s behind door number two. :Sheldon: in on Sheldon. Well, hello. :Amy: Hello. :Sheldon: Would you care for a brandy? :Amy: I don’t think so. :Sheldon: Good choice. It’s disgusting. :Amy: Sheldon, please stop trying to seduce me. :Sheldon: Who’s trying to seduce you? After a long day I always turn on some smooth jazz and spray deer musk on my inner thighs. :Amy: I thought is smelled like a petting zoo in here. :Sheldon: Anything you’d like to pet? Not my hair. There’s a lot of goop in it. :Amy: Okay, I’ve had enough. Leaves. :Sheldon: Amy come back! I don’t know how to open the oysters. ---- :Penny: So were you turned on even a little bit? :Amy: It was like being hit on by Rat Pack Pee-wee Herman. :Leonard: I’m sorry, is that a yes? :Amy: No! :Sheldon: enters. Amy. I didn’t want it to come to this, but you left me no choice but to employ the most seductive dance known to man. The flamenco. :Amy: For God’s sake, you’re ridiculous. Leaves. :Sheldon: You guys are aroused, right? :(Penny and Leonard are confused and speechless) :Amy: heavily. That was a close one. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. 10.08 tbbi-1.jpg|Sheldon doing the flamenco. 10.08 tbbi-2.jpg|It's not going to hurt. 10.08 tbbi-3.jpg|Raj meets Isabella. 10.08 tbbi-4.jpg|Looking for planets and eating Funyuns. 10.08 tbbi-5.jpg|Checking out their skin cells. 10.08 tbbi-6.jpg|Amy sees their creations. 10.08 tbbi-7.jpg|We have a primitive neural network. 10.08 tbbi-8.jpg|Howard having dinner. 10.08 tbbi-9.jpg|Raj likes a lady. 10.08 tbbi-10.jpg|You're eating broccoli. 10.08 tbbi-11.jpg|I don't have to watch what I eat. I'm married now. 10.08 tbbi-12.jpg|Pictures of Sheldon and Amy's creation. 10.08 tbbi-13.jpg|Comparing their off spring. 10.08 tbbi-14.jpg|Their results look good. 10.08 tbbi-15.jpg|Let's drop our pants and make a baby. 10.08 tbbi-16.jpg|What do you mean make a baby? 10.08 tbbi-17.jpg|Rose petal path. 10.08 tbbi-18.jpg|Oh man! 10.08 tbbi-19.jpg|Reacting to Sheldon's seduction attempts. 10.08 tbbi-20.jpg|Watching Sheldon dance. 10.08 tbbi-21.jpg|Sheldon doing the flamenco. 10.08 tbbi-22.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's need to have a baby. 10.08 tbbi-23.jpg|Hello. Bb1.png|Isabella Marie Concepcion. Bb2.png|And she was in the telescope room. That sounds right. Bb3.png|Why don't you eat broccoli? Bb5.png|Looking at pictures of their creation. Bb6.png|Raj helping Isabella. Bb7.png|Isabella talking to Raj. Bb8.png|Raj asking Isabella out. Bb9.png|We lock that door, lower our underpants a little and make a baby. Bb10.png|Shocked by Sheldon's baby suggestion. Bb11.png|Make a baby? What are you talking about? Bb12.png|Showing his hind quarters. Bb13.png|Not right now. Bb14.png|Dinner for two. Bb15.png|You're Cuban? Bb16.png|You made Cuban food? Bb17.png|Aw, man! Bb18.png|Oh, Sheldon’s gonna get some. Bb19.png|Walking the rose path. Bb20.png|Um? Bb21.png|I thought is smelled like a petting zoo in here. Bb22.png|...and spray deer musk on my inner thighs. Bb23.png|Okay, I’ve had enough. Bb24.png|Raj and Isabella. Bb25.png|So you're the astronomer? Bb26.png|Isabella learned that Raj lied about her. Bb27.png|She left and Howard got his free AP. Bb28.png|Howard left. Bb29.png|Maybe we can have Pakistani food! Bb30.png|It was like being hit on by Rat Pack Pee-wee Herman. Bb31.png|Sheldon comes in to try again. Bb32.png|Penny seeing Sheldon's seduction. Bb33.png|The flamenco! Bb34.png|For God’s sake, you’re ridiculous. Bb35.png|You guys are aroused, right? Bb36.png|That was a close one. References Category:Articles With Photos Category:Season 10 Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Raj Category:Series 10 Category:Raj's Women Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:2016 Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:November Episodes Category:Raj single Category:Shamy Together Category:Shamy Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Apartment Building Category:Fall episodes Category:Fall 2016 Category:Shamy episode Category:Raj has a date Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Baby Bump Category:Girlfriend Category:Cleaner Category:Skin Experiment Category:November episodes Category:November 2016 Category:Autumn episodes Category:Sheldon Wants A Child Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Bernadette One Scene Category:Telescope Room Category:Isabella Category:Seduction Category:Brain Experiment Category:Sheldon Wants Coitus Category:Amy Doesn't Want Sex Category:Amy Gets Turned On Category:Amy's Lab Category:Penny Amused Category:Astronomy Category:Astronomer Category:ExtraSolar Planets Category:Flamenco Dancing Category:Cleaning Category:Lying Raj Category:Love Interest Category:Raj's Love Interests Category:Dancing Category:Dance Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Claire appearance Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:No Priya appearance Category:No Emily appearance (Season 10) Category:Raj episodes